My life with you
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: About Orihime and Ulquiorra who slowly learn things in life in all it's good times and worst times. A Life Long One shot if must. T for language. No flames.


-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ulquiorra and Orihime were always best friends. From the time she entered kindergarten to where they were now juniors.

They had their ups…

Ulquiorra and Orihime lay on the grass as the blue sky passed by with no trace of clouds. Orihime had hoped that there would be clouds but unfortunately not. Orihime was 13 but was more developed than most girls and Ulquiorra noticed this being the 14 year old he was.

Orihime was playing with her yellow summer dress that had a princess cut and her red hair spread out like wings. Ulquiorra wore a white t-shirt and some black jeans. They were barefoot enjoying the once in a while breeze.

_She sighed, "This sucks. I wanted to see some clouds and there is none to play a game with!"_

_Ulquiorra looked at her a bit saddened at his best friend "then let's make our own clouds" he got up offering his hand to her. _

_Orihime was questionable but took his hand as they went to Ulquiorra's house. Ulquiorra was very wealthy but he hated it. His parents were never home and so he was a lonely child. A miracle he met Orihime Inoue in kindergarten. _

_Orihime felt out of place in the huge house with all it clean glory. She felt left out in this wealthy place but Ulquiorra squeezed her hand offering a slight smile. She knew he hated to smile and seeing him offer almost one made her heart swell with joy._

_They entered his room as Ulquiorra took out scissors, white paper, and pencils. Ulquiorra's room was pure white with no color except for the green sheets that Orihime got him as his birthday. _

"_So how are we going to make our own clouds?" she asked. She saw him cutting different shapes on the white piece of paper. Ulquiorra opened his window showing the blue sky. _

_Ulquiorra held up the paper to the sky as if it was a cloud "tell me what it looks like" Orihime smiled widely at his idea as she hugged him tightly._

_Ulquiorra groaned losing breath "woman…"_

_Orihime let go and sat back "it's a chicken with a jet pack!" she said but Ulquiorra sighed shaking his head. They continued the game until the blue sky was gone._

They had their downs…

A tap on Ulquiorra's window was all he needed to go see what had happened to Orihime. He opened the window only having his green pajamas that Orihime had bought on his recent fifteenth birthday.

_He jumped down from his window sliding down carefully the roof to be hanging from the ledge jumping down to the ground. It was wet but he didn't care. He saw Orihime holding onto herself crying and it made his heart tighten._

_He hugged Orihime as she explained the situation of how she felt so alone since Sora had a sudden death. She heard voices out of her small house and it scared her. _

_Ulquiorra whispered, "don't worry. You are not alone. I'm here" he soothed her running his fingers through her red strands. Orihime calmed down and she stared at Ulquiorra's face to see an angry bruise on his left cheek. She touched in tentatively as she saw him flinch._

"_What happened?" she asked her grey eyes stared into his emerald ones. _

"_My dad was drinking because a deal he wanted didn't go as great as he thought. I was the only one around so that's what happened. Its nothing to worry about" he said smoothly. Orihime cried again and Ulquiorra sighed, "Why are you crying?"_

"_So you won't have to," she answered_

_Ulquiorra widened in surprise to her answer. She slept in his arms that night. _

Ulquiorra and Orihime felt new emotions when they entered high school. Ulquiorra knew about Orihime's crush on Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra hated that man for when Orihime and him shared what they did today she would talk about him.

Ulquiorra experienced jealously…

Ulquiorra was walking around the halls of the school. Orihime was supposed to meet him at lunch 15 minutes ago but never showed up. His mind was full in panic hoping that she was all right.

He went by the rooftop to see Orihime and that trash eating together. Ulquiorra hated how the trash laughed and she laughed together at something the trash said. He hated these damn feelings building up inside of him.

Orihime ditched him to be with the trash Kurosaki. She didn't want to spend lunch with Ulquiorra but with him. Ulquiorra felt out of place by standing at the door watching them from a glass barrier. He turned and left.

He wasn't going to pay attention to her today. What did the Kurosaki boy have that he didn't? He wanted to know that much. His eyes widened knowing that feeling that building up inside him. Jealously. He was never jealous.

It was impossible. Ridiculous. Stupid.

But it was true.

Orihime experienced anger…

"What the hell do you have against him?" she asked Ulquiorra noticing that Ulquiorra was always in thought since she ditched him for Kurosaki-kun. She didn't mean to but when Kurosaki-kun asked her to join with him at lunch she jumped at the chance. She should've told Ulquiorra but she didn't want Kurosaki-kun waiting.

He ignored her for a good week and when she asked him. He told her what he saw and Orihime tried to apologize but he didn't want to hear it.

His face gave nothing away "he is trash. I see no point in liking him when he clearly likes that Rukia girl. You see it too. He doesn't deserve you. He always hangs with Kuchiki"

Orihime trembled close to tears "stop it…"

He continued "I've heard that Kuchiki likes the trash so I think it's a complete waste of time to like someone who will never like you back-!" Orihime had enough as she slapped him. It was loud enough for people to turn around.

"Stop" Orihime said finally as she pulled back her hand realizing what she had done. Orihime felt the tears roll down her cheeks "Ulquiorra…"

He held up his hand to stop her "…let's get you home" he said finally. Ulquiorra felt his cheek throbbing but he said nothing as he walked ahead and Orihime fell behind his steps.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were soon juniors at the high school. They both grew apart from each other since the slap. Orihime couldn't concentrate at class and even ignored Ichigo Kurosaki to go find Ulquiorra at lunch. No luck. It hurt her heart especially when he didn't answer the tap on the window.

Instead he sent his dog on her but once the dog recognized Orihime it was nice and playful. Orihime wanted it all to stop.

Orihime went for forgiveness…

Orihime stood by Ulquiorra's door until it was the next day. She didn't sleep a wink but wanted to make up to Ulquiorra. She heard the door open only to see his father. It made her face pale seeing he had a drink in his hands.

"Good morning" she said softly hoping he would leave or go to work. Ulquiorra's dad was muscular, no expression, faded black hair with purple eyes and big fists.

He eyed her his drunken state "hmmm. Good morning indeed. You know, it's 5 o'clock somewhere is what I say" he holds the drink. He drank more and said in a gruff voice "my business life is going down the drain. Who do I blame? You!" he glared at her

Orihime felt herself whimper "u-um…"

"Shut up bitch! I'm tired of trash like you" his eyes held intensity as he threw his cup at her and Orihime closed her eyes almost feeling the impact. It didn't come. She opened her grey eyes to see Ulquiorra holding the cup that almost hit her face.

"Trash? Orihime is nothing near trash. The only trash here is you and I. You for calling Orihime trash, being drunk, and tried to hurt her. Me being trash for being jealous, saying things I shouldn't have, and for ignoring her" he looked at Orihime as if he was saying sorry for everything.

After he managed to get his father inside the house calling in for him that he was staying in due to an illness. Ulquiorra came out to see Orihime sitting at the edge of the porch, as she turned looked at Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry. You have no reason to be sorry Ulquiorra. I put my best friend to the side for some guy. I slapped you because it was the truth. Don't be sorry Ulquiorra" she stared at him. Ulquiorra ran a hand through his inky black hair as he smiled slightly.

"I forgive you" he sat by her as Orihime laid her head on his shoulder deciding that school wasn't important now. Orihime smiled because Ulquiorra used her first name.

Orihime then realized whom she liked…

Orihime woke up in Ulquiorra's arms once again. She always hated thunderstorms and she snuck inside Ulquiorra's window. Ulquiorra was awake as if he was waiting for her to come to him.

She felt him breath from behind her. She turned around to see him in his cute green pajamas. He always adored the color. She could a silver of his chest from the pajamas. She took his sleeping form and how long his eyelashes were to how inviting his lips look.

She turned around suddenly feeling her face flush. Since when did she think that of Ulquiorra? That was her best friend! The one who always protected her, witty with sarcastic remarks, the one who knew how to make her smile and her angry.

She lays on her side her back to him feeling her face on fire. She always thought Ulquiorra was attractive even more than Kurosaki-kun. He was serious and those alluring green eyes that stood out. She felt exposed because she never did care what she wore around Ulquiorra. Only in a pale pink top and blue shorts.

Did she like Ulquiorra? She turned back around and Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to make her stop moving around. Her face turned red once more as her face was in the crook of his neck. She breathed in smelling his clean clothes and mintyness or rather like those 'York' candies.

It was their senior year now. Did it really take forever to tell her who she really liked? She liked Ulquiorra. More than just a friend and she wouldn't know what she would do if Ulquiorra was gone from her life.

She snuggled closer feeling her face flush with Ulquiorra holding her. She wondered how he feels about her. She hoped for everything that he would feel the same.

Orihime then figured out how she felt about Ulquiorra. She tried to act like nothing was wrong but Ulquiorra was very perspective. He knew something was up.

Ulquiorra then found out a secret…

Ever since the thunderstorm Orihime has been acting differently. She didn't think he would notice but he noticed everything about Orihime. The way she would dress would indicate her mood, sudden anger would tell him it was that time of month, or if she acted differently. He noticed everything.

It would not be long for him to figure out. Orihime was bad at lying or hiding anything.

They were sitting in Ulquiorra's room making Valentine's for special people. Ulquiorra only made one and that was for Orihime. He didn't care about anyone else. Orihime made one for everybody so he had to help her.

She was acting weird once again. If he scooted close to her to see what she was doing. She would turn red and scoot away. His eyes narrowed confused.

What was her problem?

That and she kept asking weird questions.

"What type of girl do you like?" she asked as she cut out a heart of red paper.

He raised a black eyebrow "one that doesn't annoy me. Why does it matter?"

She shrugged "just asking. Do you like anyone in our class? Do you like anyone?" she looked up at him with a tinge of pink dusted on her cheeks.

Ulquiorra raised both eyebrows as he leaned back on his elbows thinking "…no" his green eyes looked on her grey ones

"You hesitated! Who is it?" she asked frantically putting down her items on the white carpeted floor. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and Orihime kept interrogating him.

"Orihime" he said as she stopped talking. She stared at him her cheeks flushed a deep red. "You have been acting peculiar lately. I want to know why. Every time I get near, you scoot away red as a tomato and now you have a sudden interest into my love life. What is up with you?"

Orihime was panicking in her head. She didn't know what to do or how to answer that. She decided to play dumb "I-I don't know what you are talking about"

Ulquiorra then scooted near her as Orihime scooted away from him. This continued until Orihime was backed up against the door as Ulquiorra was in front of her. He stared at her waiting until she met eyes with him. She finally did.

"Woman. Keep eye contact. I think I have a reasonable conclusion to your weird behavior. Stay still" he got close to her face and he saw that she was blushing. He liked it that he made her do that. He brought her chin upwards with a single finger. He tilted his head as he saw her eyelids drop. "I told you to keep eye contact" her eyes shot open muttering 'sorry'.

They stayed like that as complete silence surrounded them. Orihime wanted to feel those lips against hers. She fisted the carpet or tried to as Ulquiorra stood there still. They never lost eye contact.

Soon he backed away and Orihime wished he were close to her like that again. Ulquiorra stared at her "do you like me Orihime Inoue?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He knew she couldn't lie to save her life so she looked down "I-I do"

Ulquiorra did not see that coming. He did care for Orihime deeply, he would do anything for her, and he would jump off a building for her! He didn't know how to answer her.

He heard her sniffle as his eyes widen his mouth partially opened as Orihime cried in a ball like form. He got near her "woman…why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want our friendship ruined because I like you" she trembled then stopped as Ulquiorra hugged her.

"…I cannot answer you now. So please wait for a answer"

They didn't treat each other any differently. It was as if Ulquiorra never knew in some certain situations. Ulquiorra and Orihime graduated from high school.

They experienced Achievements…

Orihime felt a smile tug at her lips seeing Ulquiorra shake hands with the principal being handed the diploma. She graduated with honors and was more than happy that Ulquiorra graduated with honors also. Ulquiorra received a full scholarship and so did Orihime. Orihime wanted to be a veterinarian. Ulquiorra didn't know what to be but he didn't want to separate from Orihime.

Ulquiorra had been up many nights to make an answer for Orihime. They acted the same but he could see that Orihime wanted an answer from him.

He ran a hand through his hair because this was going to be the most ridiculous thing he ever done. Of course he asked the staff in charge of graduation to let him squeeze in a small speech or rather confession.

He knew that he did like Orihime. She was everything that he could ask for. Why didn't he realize it before?

Orihime felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion seeing Ulquiorra stand on the podium. The microphone screeched slightly as Ulquiorra tested it. She didn't know he was supposed to give a speech.

"This will be short. Through my life in school I've done a lot of things. I've had a best friend that I would never trade for anything in the whole world. I also realized that…that all this time I've liked her for a long time. I didn't realize it until she told me that fateful day she liked me. So Orihime Inoue. I do like you too…thank you" he bowed as he quickly got off the stage as everyone roared with excitement.

Tatsuki cheered "ABOUT FUCKING TIME ULQUIORRA!"

Orihime eyes were wide as saucers as everyone patted her on the back and cheered for her. If her face went complete red as she stared at Ulquiorra from behind a million of students though he was the only one she could see.

Orihime ran to him jumping into his arms blushing furiously "I cannot believe you did that! You could've warned me!" she glared at him.

Ulquiorra kissed her cheek "I wanted to surprise you" Orihime face flamed but smiled as she hugged him.

They experienced embarrassments…

Ulquiorra and Orihime were getting ready to go to the beach before they went to college. They decided the same college and Ulquiorra decided to be a doctor.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Ulquiorra felt like the woman was torturing him. He felt more alive to his feelings with Orihime and saw her differently to what she wore around him and out.

Orihime dressed in a two-piece red bikini with her hair in ponytail "yes. Let's go"

"Woman…what are you wearing?" his voice strained. He looked away feeling a tinge of pink on his cheeks. How did he not notice the way she wore her clothes?

She blinked "a bikini. Why?"

"Go change"

"Excuse me?"

"Go. Change" he repeated as he pushed her up the stairs. "No girlfriend of mine is going to be walking around the beach with poor excuse of clothing. I want to see a t-shirt and shorts. I will not have degraded men staring at your…assets"

Orihime blushed red "but-but-but…"

Ulquiorra growled slightly "please. I am trying to keep myself contained" Orihime was about to ask when he walked away.

Orihime and Ulquiorra went to college. Ulquiorra had money to rent a small house near the college and Orihime joined him. Even though Ulquiorra told her 'no she didn't have to pay' she went and got a job at the bakery.

They experienced their first fight…

"Orihime…I want a word with you"

Orihime had just entered the house to see Ulquiorra staring at her in a disapproved way. It was 11 pm. She was tired from working and she sat down on the chair looking at him. She needed her sleep.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra used her full name so either he is angry or concerned. She hoped it was the concerned.

"I want you to quit the job," he said sternly

"What? Why?" she asked standing up from the seat

Ulquiorra sighed "woman. You don't have enough time to sleep, you sleep in the classes that you need to be a veterinarian, and I hardly see you"

Her mouth formed a hard line "I still pass the class and I do see you. I could be sleeping now but you are talking to me. I want to help with the rent"

Ulquiorra rubbed his temples "I told you! I don't need your help. You are just wasting your time!" he growled

Orihime's jaw clenched "I don't want to be a burden to you!"

"You are since you gotten the job! All I've seen is a glimpse of you and then you are gone! You come back at 11 and I'm dead asleep. I stayed up to tell you to quit the job!" his voice rose

Her voice rose "no! I won't! To hell with you!" she stomped out to the guest room. She didn't want to sleep with him tonight. Ulquiorra breathed in sitting on the chair. He didn't like to fight with her. She was a bit hard headed.

They experienced their first kiss…

That same night, Ulquiorra stood from the seat to the guest room she was in. She was sitting up in bed staring at the door then surprised that it opened and saw Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of your feelings. I just didn't want to feel useless in the house. Sorry for cursing at you…" she looked at the pale pink sheets around her form. Ulquiorra sat on the bed.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I just missed you. When I don't see you I get reckless and crazy," he breathed as he brought her chin toward him. "I hate when I can't control myself…" he whispered

Orihime eyes widen her feet curling in anticipation. How long did she want to kiss Ulquiorra? Since she admitted to herself that she liked him. She wanted it so bad.

"You take too long," she whispered back as she fisted his hair gently to not hurt him but enough to bring his lips against hers. It was as good then she imagined. His lips were soft smooth and so addicting against hers.

He pulled away as he kissed her lips once more "you are just impatient" he smirked at her.

Ulquiorra and Orihime finished college. They got jobs as their love grew. They left to America to see what was out there for them. They got a huge house in Alaska.

They said their I Love You's…

Ulquiorra was nervous. He was never nervous. Never. It was impossible to put in the same sentence but now it was. He noticed something recently with Orihime.

She kept saying she loved everything. She would ask him if he loved the food she made, the dress she was wearing, and the kisses. Everything. It indicated to him that she was going to tell him 'I love you' soon.

But she was not going to crack until he did first.

He has been meaning to say it for a few months now but now that he knows that Orihime was good and ready to. He would. He was going on a date with her. Dressed in a tux with his hair back in a devilish way.

Orihime came down with her hair short. She cut it a while ago and Ulquiorra didn't like it. Of course he was supposed to but he loved her long hair. It wasn't too short but short enough that it was a few inches under her chin short. She still had her two hairpins placed on her hair. She wore a red wine dress as she smiled at him.

The whole date went great. They arrived home and Ulquiorra caught her arm before she went to the door. He kissed her and smiled slightly "I love you"

Orihime felt her heart speed faster than usually. She wondered if it was a dream. She stared at him as she hugged him though it was hard to in the stiff dress. She whispered in his ear "I love you too"

Orihime had been proposed and married a couple of months later. She was excited and though against Ulquiorra they would wait after marriage for any sexual intentions.

Orihime had tried and was close until someone knocked on the door and Ulquiorra thanked whoever it was. He was about to lose it with his very seductive fiancée. She wouldn't give up but eventually did.

The marriage was flawless with Ulquiorra and Orihime's vows to each other. They exchanged 'I do's'.

-…-…-…-…-…-

"Woman. You are eating like a cow" Ulquiorra commented seeing his wife eating like a maniac.

She glared throwing a corn of the cob at him. Yes. A corn on the cob and it smacked his face. "Do not say anything of my eating habits. Besides, she needs to eat" she smiled at her growing belly.

Ulquiorra smiled at her and rubbed her belly softly "yes but don't choke her with food" he felt the baby kicked to Ulquiorra's hand as his eyes softened at their daughter.

"She declines" she smiled. Her hair grew long once again and Ulquiorra enjoyed her hair very much. He twirled a red strand against his fingertips pulling Orihime for a kiss.

He smirked "and I love you" Orihime giggled as she stood up. "It's weird seeing you like this. It's like you are hiding a beach ball under your shirt. I can still imagine you in your smaller form"

Orihime glared "are you calling me fat?"

Ulquiorra shook his head "of course not" his voice full of sarcasm. He knew better to tease his wife but it was too much fun.

Orihime smiled and kissed him "I hate your sarcasm but I love you" she smiled as she felt his hands rubbing her stomach.

They experienced a happy family

-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** * sob * I had sudden inspiration of them. I love this couple. I liked this one very much. It was sweet, cute, daring, and so much! I love it! Please tell me you do too! Leave a review! I am on a roll today! Thank you for reading!


End file.
